SWBF2 PSP Differences
This is a list of differences between Star Wars: Battlefront II on PSP and Battlefront II on other platforms. The PSP version had lots of features either cut or sized down to fit & run on the PSP. Graphics * All Models have significantly lower quality compared to other platforms. * Texture quality has much less detail as well. * The game's resolution has been reduced to 480 x 272 pixels. * The game's average framerate lies between 20 and 30 FPS. * The Shield Emitter is shown as an oval rather than a sphere. * The older version of the Empire's Blaster Pistol is used similarly to other console releases. Multiplayer * All online features are completely cut. * Instead of LAN, the multiplayer relies on the PSP's Ad-Hoc * A maximum of 4 players are allowed per lobby. * Splitscreen is removed from the game. * Versus Galactic Conquest is also removed. Maps & Gamemodes * Rise of the Empire is completely removed. * Training is removed. * All DLC content is not present. * The map(or board) of Galactic Conquest has been altered to fit the lack of some maps. * The default reinforcement count in Conquest is changed to 75. * The max reinforcement count in Conquest is changed to 375. * A troop icon is displayed next to the reinforcement count. * All Command Posts do not have to be captured in order to get a victory countdown in conquest. * Fish are not present in any maps. * Droidekas can pick up flags in ball mode. * Command Post locations are changed in Mos Eisley Hero Assault * The pillar near Command Post 2 on Polis Massa: Medical Facility is missing. * The interactive bridge near Command Post 6 on Mustafar: Refinery is missing. * The staircase between Command Post 3 and the middle(computer) room on Mustafar: Refinery is missing. * The following maps are absent from Battlefront II on PSP: ** Coruscant: Jedi Temple ** Death Star: Interior ** Felucia: Marshland ** Geonosis: Dust Plains ** Kamino: Cloning Facility ** Tatooine: Jabba's Palace ** Utapau: Sinkhole ** Space Hoth ** Space Mygeeto ** Space Felucia ** Space Tatooine :* However, three of the these maps(Coruscant, Utapau and Geonosis, all of these three complete and playable) can be found in the UMD and edited back into the game. Additionally, the map Rhen Var Citadel can also be found in the disk but it is incomplete. The reason for this removal is that originally, the map would have a PSP exclusive but for unknown reasons, this was changed in order to include it in the Xbox update. The remnants of the map can still be found in the UMD but it is unknown if the two heroes Kit Fisto and Asajj Ventress would have been included in the PSP version of the game! :* Also, the Mustafar map on the PSP does not have the conferencee and control room due to technical limitations! Gameplay * Manual Reloading is not possible. * Lightsaber blocking is functional but requires the player to hold the attack button. * A max of 10 AI units are allowed per team. * No Squad Commands. * Unlike the PS2 and PC versions, AI units may control heroes.(The Xbox version has the same feature) * Command Post status messages are displayed. * Bothan Spies using Stealth are still shown on the minimap. * A message is displayed when a Transport Ship (Such as an Alliance Assault Craft) is destroyed. * "Watch your fire!" is displayed when attacking a teammate. * Kill messages are displayed for even bots in singleplayer.(similar to PC) *There are no announcers in this game. The audio lines for the heroes and the units have been cut as well. The only voices present are those when the units receive critical damage from blasters or other weapons! Weapons * All secondary weapons(besides force powers) are moved to the primary weapon slot. * Rocket Launchers only have 5 rounds. * Aayla Secura's lightsabers are blue and purple instead of blue and green. Added Features * Challenges: Small missions and minigames meant to replace Rise of the Empire. * Tutorials: A small slideshow to show off game features, meant to replace Training. Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II